


première

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, just some rly soft socky for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: with yoon sanha and park minhyuk, it seems all the important firsts in their lives always started with each other.





	première

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too tired and have to go make a pie

Firsts. That always has a certain implication to people. The first kiss, the first boyfriend, the first house, the first cry of a newborn child. “Firsts” are such an important part of people’s lives, and who was there to experience them with you makes all the difference. Being there for someone’s firsts builds a relationship quickly, and with a strong foundation.

For Yoon Sanha, he can easily name who has been there for all of his firsts. His name was Park Minhyuk, and he stood a few inches shorter than Sanha with a head of soft honey tresses and big brown eyes. Minhyuk has always been there, since before Sanha was born even. It came from their parents being friends when they moved in next door, and since then Sanha and Minhyuk had been paired up for everything together. Naturally from all the time spent with each other it led to them being friends. Best friends, Minhyuk had declared in the second grade while they held hands on the playground.

There were some firsts that Sanha had lost without Minhyuk being there. For example, when he tripped and broke his arm. When that girl gave him a love letter (then again, Minhyuk must have been part of it since it had gone missing and turned up ripped into pieces in his trash can). There were some that he hadn’t been with for Minhyuk as well, his first kiss being one. Or, at least, what they decided was Minhyuk’s official first kiss. Technically they had kissed in the fifth grade when he told him his mom kissed him on the lips so that’s just how you show you love someone.

**first firsts – moving out**

Moving in together wasn’t Sanha’s idea, it was more that they made a bet and flipped a coin, and it landed on the advertisement for the apartment next to the college they were going to after high school. They were nineteen and eighteen respectively, and moving out seemed daunting to them. Minhyuk assured Sanha that it was fine.

It was fine once they moved in, the soft summer light falling on the wooden floors in a striped fashion. It was a nice, open space, but a one-room apartment. Sanha and Minhyuk had shared rooms before in open ended sleepovers that lasted for days. It was rare for them to have more than a day without sitting together, even if it was in silence. It wasn’t odd for them to lay next to each other on the bed, occasionally looking up to show the other something funny they saw. Often Sanha laid his head on Minhyuk’s stomach and his fingers untangled Sanha’s hair gently.

It wasn’t strange to be together since they always were, but to be together _exclusively_ and for as long as they live in this apartment…that was a first. Sanha liked it so far if he could say so at an early stage like this. The way Minhyuk would sleepily crawl into bed and pull Sanha close until his face was resting in the crook of his neck, Minhyuk’s breath softly hitting Sanha’s head. Or when he woke up and rubbed his eyes for a minute, looking around like a lost puppy until it hit him where he was. It took some getting used to for both sides.

There were many boxes that needed to be unpacked but lie around the house being used as tables and sometimes chairs if it was just books inside. Still, it was cozy, a warm kind of messy that they were comfortable with. Neither boy had ever been particularly tidy growing up so maybe that combination would be dangerous. Luckily they had resorted to plastic forks and paper plates for the first few weeks. Sanha liked dinner time best, because there was something so fun about sitting on the barren floor across from him, reaching over a few times to wipe off black bean sauce with a scowl.

**second firsts – kiss**

                Despite Minhyuk claiming Sanha’s first kiss much, much earlier, he had agreed to somewhat suppress it when he accidentally brought it up in front of Minhyuk’s crush at school. When Minhyuk had kissed him originally, he told him that’s just what best friends did. After careful observation on the playground Sanha had reason to believe otherwise, but Minhyuk just insisted that it meant they weren’t as good of friends as the two of them were. When he got yelled at for bringing it up when they were thirteen and fourteen, Minhyuk comforted him by saying they could have a new thing, maybe a handshake to show their strong friendship. Still, middle-school Sanha felt like he did something wrong.

That was alright, though, because the amount of almost kisses they shared made him pass the worries to another time, the shaking feeling in his heart when they brushed cheeks as Minhyuk reached across him to grab something. _Almost_ , another almost.

This time it wasn’t an almost. It was a definite first, and all because of some strawberry Chapstick.

Sanha knew on his limited budget the three thousand won Chapstick was an impulse buy, but how could he avoid it when it was shaped like the fruit? He was applying it on their bed, Minhyuk folding some laundry and putting it away as some music played lightly in the background. It was sweet. The scene and the lip balm, that is.

Minhyuk had been eyeing Sanha for a bit now, and his gaze was flickering between the balm and Sanha’s lips a few times before he opened his mouth. “Can I have some? I wanna taste it.”

Taste? He wasn’t keen on Minhyuk taking a bite out of it, but if he insisted. “Sure, it’s strawberry-” Before he could get out a reply or turn fully Minhyuk was laying across the bed and their lips met with a gentle collision. There was a pause, neither of them moving for a moment. The sun outside shifted a bit to fall upon them in a warm caress, and the music in the background kept playing so lightly. After a minute Minhyuk pulled back and slid off the bed to return to his folding station.

“Huh, it’s sweet.”

That time, it counted.

**third firsts – all-nighter**

College started and a whirlwind of emotions with it. For one, it was a lot harder than Sanha had anticipated. Second, he swore he would die from sleep deprivation before anything else. He had been a good student in high school and he kept on top of his projects, leading him to never have to lose an extra hour or even minute of sleep over homework. However, college was different, and to succeed you were essentially expected to before each exam.

The first time will definitely be remembered as a triumph. A biology test wouldn’t be taken lightly after seeing his seniors comfort him before he even took it. Sanha had done his extensive research on the all-nighter topic, hearing that napping for a certain amount of time proved fruitful, and coffee at certain intervals would boost his energy. Having lavender would help with his memory too. He had a shopping list prepared (considering the lack of items since the boxes were still packed). However, once he got home from his classes there was already a glass with three sprigs of lavender neatly packed inside, along with a plate of cookies and pot of coffee prepared. The note resting next to the plate read good luck, and upon peaking into his room he found Minhyuk had already gone to bed.

At least, he thought so, but apparently, he had just been napping so he could stay up as well, readily available to aid Sanha if he needed it. He had already taken the test in his class, after all. Minhyuk was very smart too. He was very big on denying this, though, and Sanha wasn’t sure why but he readily bragged about him to his friends.

Three cookies in and post-it notes were already scattered across the floor, his arms, and Minhyuk’s forehead. There were a lot more terms than he remembered all of a sudden. That was fine, he was assured by his best friend, because he had all night to memorize them. The coffee was bitter and sleep was already fighting against his eyelids. In addition, the floor was hard and cold, but Minhyuk refused to let him move to the bed because of that _one_ article that said studying in your bed would lead to loss of sleep. Sanha was already losing sleep, wasn’t he?

Once it hit midnight and he still wasn’t sure what a Medusozoa was he was ready to give up. The twinkling of lights outside paired with the lulling sounds of cars passing made him sleepier than ever. Granted, if he hadn’t focused on it then he might have gotten away with the imagery. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t used to this, he was a good student. Minhyuk looked like the sleep had hit him as well, and they eventually allowed a ten-minute break as long as they both promised to get each other up if one fell asleep. A half-hearted promise considering they both were rather tired, but if it allowed some time to rest his eyes then he was fine with it.

They both laid their heads on the books and stared at each other with soft smiles, Sanha shyly looking away a few times but Minhyuk’s stare staying steady. A hand reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Sanha’s eyes, which had grown wider at the sudden touch. He wasn’t sure why it was now so easy to startle him just by Minhyuk’s hand.

It wasn’t his fault that he fell asleep in the end, Minhyuk had promised to wake him up, but instead mumbled, “Oh, look at the sleeping baby. Rest well, Ddana.”

**fourth firsts – real fight**

Sanha never liked fighting. It brought him back to school playgrounds and rough, _rough_ sand that scraped his knees and stained his new shorts. His parents taught him from a young age that fighting was bad, and if anyone picked a fight with him to ask for help from an adult. They didn’t really explain what to do if there weren’t adults around, but it was alright because they tried their best.

He’s never gotten into a fight with Minhyuk, not even petty arguments. That was a sacred thing that Sanha was proud of, that no matter what they disagreed on they were never starting conflict. Minhyuk was always a great listener and Sanha was a great talker, so they would just talk about their opinions until they reached an understanding. According to his other friends at school, that just meant there was a giant fight just waiting to happen.

Sanha didn't believe them. Him and Minhyuk had a connection that would forgo any arguing, no matter what they said. That was, until he came home and found Minhyuk kissing a girl smack dab in the middle of the living room. A shriek was heard for three doors down, and he smacked him with his backpack and ran out of the room. His heart was _pounding_ , not that he really knew why. All he knew was he was angry, he was angry he had brought a girl home and he was most angry that he was kissing her. Why did he feel like this? His heart felt muddled and swirly, like a dirty puddle after the first rains.

The door opened a few minutes later and the girl walked out, brushing past Sanha without a hello or an I'm sorry, but the door closed immediately after without Minhyuk giving the same courtesy either. Sanha huffed, he wasn't going to go in after that fiasco. So he waited. He waited a good three hours, sitting next to his door and waving lightly at the passing neighbors. Once he checked his phone and it was eight in the evening, he unlocked the door and peeked in quietly. Minhyuk wasn't in the living room, meaning he had to be in the bathroom or their bedroom. The bathroom door was open so he assumed the latter.

He ate his dinner slowly, glancing at the bedroom door ever-so-often in the hopes that Minhyuk would come out and give him one of his warm hugs along with an apology, but no such thing happened. He huffed again, cleaning up and heading to the bedroom. When he opened it, it revealed Minhyuk sitting on the bed with his phone in his hands, staring intently at the screen and ignoring Sanha coming in. He crawled into bed and stared at the back of his head for a few minutes until Minhyuk reached over and shut off the light, laying down next to him with his back turned.

“You didn't have to hit me with a backpack.”

“You didn't have to kiss some girl in front of me.”

“Who else am I going to kiss, then?” Minhyuk turned around to face him now, both heads resting on their pillows.

“Yoon Sanha.” With that Sanha turned back around, his cheeks burning at the bold suggestion. He couldn't see it, but Minhyuk was grinning.

**fifth firsts – driving**

Sanha has never driven a car before. This is most likely because he had never had a car to drive, his mother's being strictly forbidden even for his dad to drive unless necessary. She always dropped him off at the office and came home without a scratch. Sanha was alright, though, because Minhyuk always drove him to school anyway. Minhyuk was a good driver but he did speed sometimes. When he did, Sanha would grip the seat very tightly until his knuckles turned white (whether it be one mile over the limit or ten) and once Minhyuk noticed he would slow down to the limit and let out a sigh.

Driving seemed scary to him. There wasn't much control you had over the other drivers, and his experiences with seeing car crashes on the road was always too terrifying to inspire him to take a spin himself. He had to now though, because he was a college student – and technically he had gotten his permit before as well. But that was a written test, and he had no problem with _those_.

               Minhyuk took it upon himself to help Sanha get comfortable behind the wheel before taking the driving test for his license, but that was proven to be a lot more difficult than he expected. Sanha was a ball of anxiety before he even started, sitting in the driver's seat with a clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows. Minhyuk sighed a bit and chuckled, placing a hand on Sanha's leg and nodding. Minhyuk's calm was gone very quickly, however, when Sanha pressed the acceleration rather than break.

They just drove around an empty parking lot for a bit, the lack of obstacles other than the tree in the middle proving to make it easier for him. Sanha had relaxed a bit now, his shoulders were slack and he was even humming a bit with the radio. Sanha was grateful that Minhyuk had made such an effort now, and after a brief glance and eye contact he felt more comfortable already. Too comfortable, since he crashed into the tree with a yelp, hitting the breaks in time not to do too much damage. The front fender was still intact, but bend enough to need to be fixed.

A glance at Minhyuk showed him hiding his face, a laugh barely escaping as Sanha teared up and started crying over his mistake. Minhyuk pulled him into a tight hug and laughed freely, the younger burying his shame and glossy eyes in his sweater.

**sixth firsts – grocery shopping**

                Although a mundane task when it was with their parents, shopping for groceries became very exciting when it was just Minhyuk and Sanha. They made a list through the week, every time they passed by the fridge jotting down a ‘rice’ and ‘sesame seed oil’ here and there. The list grew (as expected when both of them had growing appetites) and soon the weekend came to allow them to buy everything.

As a child, Sanha always loved the grocery store. Something about all of the colorful packaging, the older ladies giving out samples, and millions of people left him with no place to rest his eyes. It was the same for young adult Sanha, pushing the cart with all of his weight and no control, Minhyuk wandering in front to find what they needed and drop it in. Sanha’s lips were in a constant pout as they made their way around, Minhyuk ignoring him to get the job done quickly. Sure, the constant stops at the snack aisle could get a bit annoying, but Sanha loved his chips and he wasn’t going to go home unless he had way more than three bags available.

                Sanha was lucky that Minhyuk was a sucker for his pouting, because the second he has a glance at his face he caves. Minhyuk caught on however and that was probably why he stayed ahead. If they could stay there all day, Sanha would readily do so, especially since he wanted to avoid doing his essays.

                “Minhyukie.”

“Mm?” He turned around, Sanha grinning with a look that made Minhyuk already want to say no.

“Push me!” His stepped up until his feet were resting on the bottom bar of the cart, leaning forward as much as he could to avoid falling. Minhyuk squinted and went back to reading the cereal prices, but Sanha started whining. “Pleeeeeease Minhyukie!”

Minhyuk grabbed the right box of cereal and cocked an eyebrow at Sanha. Honestly it was a bit risky to ask Minhyuk to push him, especially since when they were little it led to Sanha almost breaking his leg. He didn’t know his best friend was so strong, even at ten years old. There was still that exhilarating moment before he crashed into the wall that made it worth it, the giggling and wind blowing through his hair making it something he couldn’t forget. Neither could their parents, especially when they knocked over a display and had to apologize to the workers profusely.

But, they were older and wiser – somewhat – now, and that meant if he pushed him it wouldn’t lead to any broken bones in the end. At least, that was the hope and trust he put into Minhyuk as he went behind him and (sort of, maybe a bit exaggerated in Sanha’s mind) wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hard push. There it was again, the exhilaration and risk of gliding down the empty aisle, but luckily for him Minhyuk hadn’t pushed too hard that time. However, he did turn the cart around and do it _again_ , but this time a lot harder, and this lead to Sanha flying towards a cereal display without any control over the cart. Minhyuk gasped and tried to catch the cart, barely succeeding, but still a few boxes falling off. They looked at each other for a moment and slowly looked back at the boxes before erupting in loud, heartfelt laughter.

**seventh firsts – bills**

Being an adult meant quite a few things to the pair, the first ideas coming to mind involving things like marriage, mowing the lawn by themselves, not calling their parents when they didn’t know what the microwave setting meant. In reality it meant a lot of things like bills and taxes that they were very underwhelmingly prepared for.

The two of them were unemployed but with a lot of help from their parents and loans were managing to get by for now. Once their first set of bills came in however, it came time to decide how they would split the costs. Their parents had suggested from the beginning to split it evenly, after calculating what it added up to be in total. Maybe that would mean one person would cover the electricity and another the rent, depending on how much each was worth. However, that idea was quickly changed when the bills finally arrived.

Minhyuk had told Sanha he could cover a bit more if needed, understanding that Sanha’s family was currently under a bit of financial trouble. Luckily for them, the rent was a lot cheaper than they had expected and it would be easy for either of them to cover it fully even.

They were sat at the kitchen table (still boxes, they really had to go through them this weekend), Minhyuk with his hair held up using a rabbit headband and Sanha with his tiger face mask on. It was a lazy afternoon once their classes were over, and the papers and calculators scattered about made Sanha want to sigh in exasperation. Neither of them remembered leaving the lights on nearly that much, and the bickering began about who was really the culprit.

“You know, you don’t have to take forty minute showers, Minhyuk.”

“And you don’t have to curl your hair.”

“Well you’re the one who left the fridge open last night!”

“So what? You still left those groceries outside, if we didn’t have to waste that hundred we could have covered this easier.”

“Well you know _what-_ ”

Minhyuk leaned across the boxes and pressed his lips against Sanha’s for a moment, pulling back quickly and adding up the numbers. Sanha sat their silently, but his eyebrows furrowed as the time passed and he opened his mouth to protest again.

               “Do you want me to kiss you a second time?”

“It wouldn’t be our second time, it would be our _fourth_ …” He trailed off when Minhyuk looked up at him with a startled expression. “No, I don’t.”

“Then help me with this math instead of complaining.”

Sanha wondered if he could still redeem the kiss if he didn’t help, but unfortunately, they needed this done.

**eighth firsts – getting drunk**

Drinking soju was a great idea when you were seventeen and with your parents, in a controlled environment, and you didn’t have school the next day. Drinking soju was a bad idea however when it was two best friends that had a big exam the next day and decided just one shot wouldn’t do too much harm.

They were wrong, they were oh so very wrong, and three bottles into being oh so very wrong. Sanha could feel his vision start to blend and his words were slurring, but for some reason Minhyuk was really good at holding it. Did he have practice before? That was, outside of when they drank at each other’s parent’s houses? If so, he felt a bit of betrayal.

There was one thing he was sure of now that the soju had hit, and that was Minhyuk was very attractive and he really wanted to kiss him right now. However, every time he blindly leaned in, Minhyuk would swerve to the side just enough to catch his body in his arm and avoid the lips hitting him. He was growing more frustrated, finding it unfair that Minhyuk was always allowed to initiate kisses but not him. An exasperated sigh made Minhyuk stifle a laugh, Sanha eventually just grabbing his face and pulling him closer. He resisted more, causing them to fall back and Sanha to be hovering over him.

“Why…why won’t you kiss me?” His furrowed eyebrows and slow speech tried their best to show his discontent.

“Because you’re drunk.” His hands moved to carefully push Sanha back, but Sanha struggled enough to get them closer, only inches apart. “Sanha…”

Before Sanha could achieve his goal, his hand slipped and his face fell into Minhyuk’s chest, the warmth and comfort instantly causing sleep to overcome him. He decided to give into it for now, especially once Minhyuk’s hand hit his hair.

**ninth firsts – first date**

They were comfortable. They were comfortable together with a secret set of feelings that they would never address directly but just understand. It was something they could rely on when it was three in the morning and neither of them could sleep, something they could fondly think of when they were in the final stretch of class and dreaming of going home, and something to brag about when their friends complained about their significant others.

But, there was always a nagging feeling inside of Sanha, especially when people would ask what exactly _was_ he and Minhyuk? He always got a dry mouth at that question, a half-hearted ‘childhood best friends’ being given to explain the single most important person in his life. What were they, then? It bothered him through the week, and left doodles on his page of them on dates or holding hands. He couldn’t read his notes.

They shared their dinner on the coffee table they finally assembled, sat across from each other. Minhyuk was scrolling on his phone and Sanha picked at his food with disinterest. He would look up every once in a while in the hopes Minhyuk would too, but he found that he was too distracted. A clearing of the throat caught his attention.

“Hey, Minhyukie.”

“Yeah?” His phone was off now, sitting face down on the table. Minhyuk looked at him curiously, the sense of seriousness already making the air tense around them.

“What…are we exactly?”

A pregnant pause as Minhyuk took a bite, chewing thoughtfully as he tried to figure out how to answer. Sanha began picking at his food again, the only thing being eaten were his insides by his anxiety. Was it a weird thing to ask? Did it imply something? Was he pressuring Minhyuk? It’s not like he meant any of those things, of course.

“I guess that depends. What do you want to be, Yoon Sanha?” He was shocked at the question, such a suggestion of him deciding catching him off guard. What _did_ he want them to be? They were already best friends, soulmates, and roommates. There wasn’t much they did that a married couple didn’t do. They even slept in the same bed. But there was that nagging of no label to who they were, not that it was necessary, but just because it held a comforting precedent that they were each other’s.

“Boyfriends.”

“Then we’re boyfriends.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The food tasted a lot better with fresh eyes, biting at lips to hide grins of excitement and looking down to mask the glitter his eyes were shining with. Out of all the firsts Minhyuk had been with him, he hoped this one proved to be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> SOCKYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED SOCKY SO MUCH!  
> this was a whole lot of fun to write, childhood bffs is my favorite trope tbh. u all deserved this fluff after i killed u with check in hehe <3 i would have written more, but i have a short attention span when it comes to fics lol (as u all might know, since my fics are super short compared to other ppls)  
> pls talk to me about socky, i would really die for this ship hsdgjkhkds  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](chanight.tumblr.com)


End file.
